


An Art Form

by Swankyo0



Category: Harry Potter -Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP, Post-Canon, Smut, parselsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-19
Updated: 2009-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swankyo0/pseuds/Swankyo0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all in the tongue, he had learned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Art Form

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Minx_17 on LJ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The_Minx_17+on+LJ).



It's all in the tongue, he had learned. Twist this way, slide that way, press just _there_. It's an art form, a sensual dance of wet and heat and power. And as he watches Harry's eyes darken and glaze over with want, need, _now_, Ron knows he has mastered the technique.

Sibilant sounds slide from his lips, caressing the soft shell of Harry's ear, pulling a needy groan out of those beautiful, pink lips. Another hiss of remembered sound and Harry's eyes snap, his back arching off the bed, fingers and toes curling reflexively. And Ron doesn't even know what he's said.

Ron leans over the bed, his larger frame covering Harry completely but not touching. Slowly, he traces a wet line down Harry's neck, hissing what he is sure are obscenities between soft brushes of lips and teeth. Pressing the flat of his tongue to one nipple, Ron draws the dusty peak into his mouth, tearing at the sensitive flesh with his teeth, soothing the harsh sting with an apologetic sweep of his tongue.

"Oh god, Ron… please…" Harry begs as Ron slides further down his slim body, pausing briefly to dip his tongue into the cavern of Harry's navel. His teeth catch on a sparse trail of hair, a map to his ultimate destination.

Harry's cock is hard and flushed, clear fluid on the purpled head just begging to be licked clean. With another harsh hiss, Ron dips his head, trailing his tongue over the silky flesh, and the bitter tang of _Harry_ bursts across his taste buds. Ron wraps his lips around the spongy head, sucking hard before sliding down, taking in as much of Harry as he can. Twist this way, slide that way, press just _there_. It's an art form.

Harry is panting and twitching with the need of release now. Broken lines of Parseltongue cascade from his lips, and Ron commits each sound to memory. Reaching up, Ron presses one finger to Harry's panting mouth, and Harry takes the digit in, suckling and nipping. Harry's tongue feathers over the pad of Ron's finger, causing him to moan around Harry's cock, and Harry's mouth falls open with a surprised gasp. He is so close now Ron can taste the need to come in him.

Ron presses his slick finger to the tight puckered ring of muscles of Harry's anus, massaging briefly before slipping inside. Pressing his tongue just under the head of Harry's cock, Ron crooks his finger, just barely pressing against that small nub inside, and Harry comes with a harsh cry.

Spurts of white hot come hit the back of Ron's throat, and he swallows everything Harry has to offer, before releasing his spent cock and crawling back up Harry's trembling body. Wrapping his arms around Harry's slim waist, Ron whispers the only word in Parseltongue he actually knows.

"Ssshashnasssha." _Mine_.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The boys are not mine, they belong to JkR. I make no money off of this, and I promise that once I am done playing I will return them relatively unharmed...


End file.
